1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to tools used to finish freshly laid concrete surfaces.
2. Description of the Related Art
The prior art method of trowelling and sweeping concrete consists of first trowelling the concrete slab with a trowel and then, normally, after a period of time allowing the concrete to further harden or "set", sweeping the concrete slab with a separate broom or brush.
A preliminary patentability search conducted in class 15, subclasses 235.4, 235.6 and 235.8 disclosed the following patents: Runner, U.S. Pat. No. 1,021,557; Ferrell et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,090,066; Peterson, U.S. Pat. No. 3,729,765; Irwin et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,798,701; and Maggio et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,520,527. All of the above patents relate to concrete finishing trowels having structure which allows the angle of the handle to be varied with respect to the planar bottom surface of the trowel blade. None of the above patents disclose or suggest the present invention.